Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imprint method, an imprint apparatus, and a method of manufacturing an article.
Description of the Related Art
An imprint apparatus which forms a pattern on an imprint material supplied onto a substrate by using a mold has attracted attention as one of mass production lithography apparatuses for semiconductor devices, magnetic storage media, and the like. In order to accurately overlay a pattern region formed on a mold and a shot region formed on a substrate, the imprint apparatus performs feedback control for the overlay based on the positions of marks respectively provided on the pattern region and the shot region. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-102132 has proposed a method of overlaying a pattern region and a shot region by using both a technique of deforming the pattern region by applying a force to the mold and a technique of deforming the shot region by heating the substrate.
The imprint apparatus can use, for example, a method of performing feedforward control to deform at least one of a pattern region and a shot region so as to bring the shape of the pattern region and the shape of the shot region close to each other before feedback control for the overlay. When bringing the shape of a pattern region and the shape of a shot region close to each other in this feedback control for deformation, it is sometimes desirable to intentionally cause positional shifts between some of the plurality of marks on the pattern region and the corresponding marks on the shot region. In this case, performing feedback control for the overlay so as to match the marks on the pattern region with the marks on the shot region, between which the positional shifts have been intentionally caused, can make it difficult to accurately overlay the pattern region and the shot region.